


Who We Are

by Gigi2



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik calling T'Challa cub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Protection, cockiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi2/pseuds/Gigi2
Summary: T'Challa left in a haste, if Erik needed his help because he was slipping further into that pit of darkness, T'Challa would be there to be the light that pulled him back.





	Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the third work in about a day and a half, but hey, it's great. I hope you enjoy this cute little fluffy hurt/comfort fic.

T’Challa left the meeting with haste, he muttered a few words to his sister who nodded and took over. T’Challa strode through the long corridors of the palace as he made his way to the med bay. W’Kabi was beside him.

“As your friend, I’m asking you to leave him be”, W’Kabi announced as he stood in front of T’Challa.

“Move out of my way. I will go to him, I will make sure that he is okay”. T’Challa’s voice left no room for argument, 

W’Kabi dropped his head and muttered “My King”, before he stood to the side. T’Challa made it to the med bay undisturbed, W’Kabi had left him. So T’Challa was alone as he walked into the therapist’s office. Erik was stalking around the room, it was in complete anarchy. The vases were broken, the flowers lay trampled on the floor. The doctor was standing by the door as Erik hit out at any of the Dora Milaje that came near him.

“Get out, all of you”, T’Challa’s voice boomed over the room, it resonated the walls and bounced back on them.

The three Dora Milaje accompanied the doctor out of the room.

“Come with me, Erik. Your chambers are closer to mine”. T’Challa held out his hand, he didn’t force it upon Erik.

The other Wakandan swiped out at his hand, there was no real effort and T’Challa caught it with ease.

“I do not wish to fight you. Please, come with me”. 

The room descended into silence. It was a long few moments before Erik spoke.

“I don’t want to go back there”, Erik muttered, his voice undeniably vulnerable.

He was only like this with T’Challa. T’Challa was the only person allowed to see how broken he was. If anybody else found out, Erik would bathe in their blood. T’Challa had no doubt about that. 

“Go back there?”, T’Challa asked softly.

“To the cell. It was too small, too cold. Don’t send me back”.

“I’m not going to bring you back to your cell, your room. It’s just down the corridor”.

“It might as well be the same thing, you insufferable idiot. Locked in there, day and night, feeling like an animal in a zoo when they come and stare and try to get me to talk. Do you honestly think I’m that stupid? You’re too stupid to be anything other than a soldier”, Erik screamed until his voice went raw.

Here was the point where most people would give up, they would walk away and leave Erik to try and piece himself back together. T’Challa was not most people. He was a king, it was his duty to protect those, and even if that person had tried to steal his throne and bring Wakanda into World War Three, he deserved a chance at redemption, In T’Challa’s eyes.

“I understand that you’re angry, I know. But I can’t help you of you don’t help yourself. Erik, look at the damage you have caused, you could have hurt somebody, you could have hurt yourself, do not think that I throw out this treatment for all my prisoners”.

“Do you fuck all of your prisoners? Or should I rephrase?”, Erik laughed bitterly.

“You are not like any of my other prisoners. You are you, and that is all I want. I want you to be the best you, so you can be proud of yourself”, T’Challa breathed as Erik stalked towards him.

In a flash, Erik’s hand tightened around T’Challa’s neck. There was a fury burning in his eyes.

“You lie”.

“Erik, stop or I will hurt you”, T’Challa rasped out, before he kicked out Erik’s knee.

The way T’Challa coughed and gasped for air seemed to break Erik from his homicidal rage.

“Cub? Are you okay?”, Erik asked, as he sank to his knees beside T’Challa.

“It would take more than that to hurt me, Erik”, T’Challa coughed.

“I, I didn’t- “, T’Challa cut him off.

“It’s okay. Why don’t we go to my chambers, we can get in the bath and talk?”, T’Challa smiled as he stood up.

“I don’t want to talk anymore. I’m bored of people trying to get into my head”, Erik muttered.

They walked the journey to T’Challa’s chambers in silence, Erik was two steps behind T’Challa, he could feel everybody’s eyes on him, even if they weren’t. Erik had to find a way to apologise to T’Challa, but he wasn’t very good with words. So, once they were inside the safety of T’Challa’s room, Erik pushed him against the door. His lips claimed the other man’s lips in a bruising kiss.

“I’m sorry”, Erik whispered.

T’Challa knocked their foreheads together as his hand came to cup Erik’s cheek,

“All is forgiven, we do not need to talk, but I would very much like your company never the less”, T’Challa smiled before he kissed Erik again, slow and sweet.

“I would like that very much”, Erik whispered against his lips.

They heated to the grand bathroom and T’Challa fiddled with the hot water until it was spitting out thick wisps of steam. T’Challa dropped a few drops of a scented sandalwood fragrance into the steaming water before he removed his clothes. Erik rolled his shoulders as he hooked his arms around T’Challa.

“What does the King require?”, Erik couldn’t help the teasing way it came out.

“Just you to hold me and let me prove that you are worthy of everything I am doing for you”, T’Challa smiled before he dragged his lips of Erik’s head.

“You’re asking a lot in one go, T’Challa. Get in the water, cub”, Erik smirked as he slid into the large pool.

T’Challa sighed contently as he sank into the near scaling water, Erik rested his head on T’Challa’s shoulder as he rubbed his hand up the thick but soft muscle of the King’s abdomen.

“You’re too tense”, T’Challa whispered as he kissed Erik’s jaw.

“I’m thinking about something, and no, I don’t want to talk about it”, Erik mumbled.

“You’re safe with me”, T’Challa promised.

“I know, but only when we’re in these walls, once we leave, I go back to being the criminal who is alive because of the King’s pity”.

“You’re alive for more reasons than that. Never forget that”.

“It’s hard to forget it when you say it every day”, Erik sighed.

“It’ll get better. I will be here when it does”.

Erik believed T’Challa wholeheartedly.


End file.
